In general, in a cooking apparatus using microwaves, after closing received foods, when pressing an operation button, a voltage is applied to a high voltage generator. In this case, a commercial voltage applied to the high voltage generator is boosted and the power is applied to a magnetron to generate microwaves, and the microwaves generated by the magnetron are transmitted to a cavity through a waveguide.
At this point, the cooking apparatus using microwaves heats food through frictional heat generated by vibrating the molecules composed of the food by two billions and five million times per second after irradiating the food with microwaves generated from the magnetron.
The cooking apparatus using microwaves is widespread in a home due to various advantages such as ease of the temperature control, cooking time savings, ease of operation and the like.